Emily Comes Out to her Friends
by 1parakeet
Summary: How Emily's coming out should have been-emotional, dramatic, and real.


"Emily?" Hanna said timidly as she stepped into Emily's bedroom, followed by Spencer and Aria. "Your mom let us in. We brought you the homework you missed today. Your immune system must be shot. You've missed like three weeks this semester…"

"We also brought your favorite DVD," piped up Aria. "And some ice cream from that place you like. We thought we could make it a girl's night".

Emily lay stiffly on her yellow bedspread, looking at her friends in the doorway. "Thanks guys. That was really sweet. I'm really tired though and I'm not really feeling up to it. Maybe some other time…"

Spencer sat down on the edge of Emily's bed. "We just miss you," she said quietly, looking to Hanna and Aria for support. "You've been kind of…distant, Em. We're worried about you".

"Yeah, cut the sick act too. We're not buying it," said Hanna bluntly, flopping down next to Spencer. Aria shot her a look and Hanna softened. "What I think Hanna means, Em," said Aria, choosing her words carefully, "is that we know something's up with you. We know this isn't about you being sick, and we just want you to know you can trust us. We're here for you".

Spencer nodded her approval, and put her hand comfortingly on Emily's shoulder. Emily almost couldn't bear her touch. They were right; something was different. And she did want them, didn't mean to be pushing them away, but it was too hard. If she was honest with her friends, everything would change. And Emily just wasn't ready for that yet.

"It's nothing, you guys. I'm just really stressed from school and the team. Coach is giving us double practices to get ready for the big meet next weekend, and it's really draining me." Emily forced a smile, glancing through the homework Hanna had put down on her nightstand.

"Emily," said Hanna, reaching out to grab her hand, "it's us. Whatever it is, nothing is going to change between us. We're going to love you no matter what, and maybe we can help you feel better".

"I'm just so worried about you Em. I feel like we're losing you," Spencer said sadly, the concern written all over her face. "Please let us in".

Emily took a breath. "You're not losing me, I promise. I just…things are hard. I don't know what to do anymore, and everything's changing. It's just too much…" Her voice wavered. She let go of Hanna's hand and rolled her face into her pillow, her body rising and falling with small sobs. Aria, Spencer, and Hanna shared a worried look.

"You can tell us, Em. It's okay. We love you."

Emily's breathing evened, and she pulled her face slightly out of the pillow to face her friends. "I'm…gay," she whispered, feeling the tears fall once again. She buried her face back into her pillow, not knowing what to think or do or feel.

Spencer was the first one to speak.

"That's all, Em? It's okay. It's so okay. This doesn't change a thing about the way we feel about you. You're our Emily Fields, our superstar swimmer best friend who always forgets her stuff in my car. None of that is changing, Em. We love you. So much."

Aria pulled Emily's hand out and held it tight. "I'm so proud of you. I know this must have taken a lot for you to tell us. We're all here for you, and I'm just happy you're not feeling this alone now. It must have been so scary for you to not feel like you could tell anyone. It's over now, we love you so much Em."

Emily sat up and wiped her wet face. She smiled meekly at her friends, feeling the relief of finally sharing her secret combined with the scariness of having her words out there in the open now. She sniffled, and breathed deeply, realizing how much she had missed her best friends.

Hanna stroked Emily's long dark hair. "You've got us, Em. I know this must be so scary and so hard for you, but nothing is ever going to change between the four of us. We love you for you, and we always have and always will. I'm so glad you told us."

The four girls hugged, and Emily rested her head on Spencer's shoulder. She knew this was only the first step in her coming out journey, but somehow it felt huge. For the first time in a long time, Emily breathed deeply and allowed herself to loosen up around her friends. It was really going to be okay.


End file.
